


The Contact

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Historical, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystical Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Однажды Стайлз приходит домой и обнаруживает в своей комнате незнакомца из прошлого.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Dey Shark  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

— Боже мой, Дерек, прекрати! Иначе ты вообще будешь ходить голым, — Стайлз быстро пересек комнату и перехватил чужие руки за запястья.

— Но эта одежда уродлива и неудобна. Почему я не могу остаться в своей? Ходить голым у вас нормально? Я знал, что рано или поздно люди скатятся в содомию, — Дерек нахмурился и покрутил в пальцах шнурки от капюшона толстовки. На самом деле, Стайлзу хотелось смеяться во весь голос — настолько нелепым Дерек казался в этой одежде, но другой в доме Стилински не водилось.

— Надо же, ты начал разговаривать. А я-то уж подумал, что в твои времена общались с помощью бровей, — съязвил Стайлз. Он понятия не имел, что произошло. Дерек в один момент просто взял и появился в его комнате, будто так и должно было быть.

— Ты очень невоспитанный юноша.

— О господи, чувак, — Стайлз вцепился пальцами в волосы и закатил глаза. Дерек просто сводил с ума постоянным напоминанием о неправильном поведении. — Слушай, я не курю травку, не принимаю наркотики, не пью… Ну почти. И вообще мой отец — шериф. Так что я очень хороший мальчик, окей? Ты понятия не имеешь, о чем говоришь.

— Твой отец? Так ты из высшего общества? Видимо, стандарты его очень снизились, — Дерек едва заметно поморщился и вновь недовольно одернул на себе обычную серую толстовку. Та была ему немного мала, так что Стайлз вполне понимал неудобства Дерека.

— Отлично, теперь он меня оскорбляет, — пробубнил себе под нос Стайлз, застыв с телефоном в руке. — Так, спокойно. Это всего лишь средство связи, — медленно проговорил он. Потому что Дерек смотрел на мобильный так, словно тот только что вылез из инопланетянина. Хотя для человека из прошлого это не было странным.

— Средство… связи? — Дерек осторожно потянулся вперед и коснулся пальцами пластикового корпуса, но тут же отдернул руку, словно обжегшись. Стайлз не выдержал и рассмеялся, отложив телефон в сторону.

— Ладно, слушай. Сейчас мы пойдем в магазин и купим тебе что-нибудь из одежды, а потом будем думать, что делать дальше. И ты будешь мне должен. Я зарабатываю не так много, чтобы одевать всяких… неместных, — Стайлз подтолкнул своего гостя к входной двери и глубоко вздохнул. Хотелось о стольком спросить, так много узнать, что Стайлз просто не знал, с чего начать.

— Остальная одежда так же нелепа? Мне определенно тут не нравится. Ты должен найти способ отправить меня домой. Я пропал в день своей инициации. Они могут решить, что я мертв, и тогда мой дядюшка…

— Господи! Когда ты начал говорить больше меня? Это пугает, знаешь. Тебя всегда так заносит, когда начинается разговор о троне для твоей королевской задницы? Кстати, что не так с твоим дядей? Он один из тех, кто начинает войны, потому что подсказали голоса в голове?

Они медленно шли по тротуару, и прохожие то и дело оборачивались вслед странной парочке. Стайлзу постоянно приходилось дергать Дерека за рукав, чтобы тот перестал пялиться на машины с благоговейным ужасом, или откровенно оттаскивать от витрин магазинов. Сейчас Дерек был совершенно не похож на того хмурого мужика, что появился в комнате Стайлза, и едва не убил того острым кинжалом, приставив блестящее лезвие к шее. Стилински едва не умер от сердечного приступа, потому что казалось, что незнакомец может убить одним взглядом, а оружие присутствовало только как аксессуар. Теперь Дерек удивленно смотрел по сторонам и тем самым очень веселил своего проводника.

— Мой дядя сторонник жестких мер. Он хотел убить меня в младенчестве, чтобы заполучить трон, но мой отец вовремя вмешался. Тогда они заключили договор. Мой дядя взойдет на трон только тогда, когда я умру естественной смертью. Даже если меня заколет мечом враг, дядя не получит ничего и не будет иметь права жить в родовом особняке.

— Но ведь ты пропал. Не думаю, что это может считаться чем-то естественным, так что твой злобный дядюшка теперь банкрот, — Стайлз подмигнул хмурому Дереку и неожиданно свернул в небольшой магазин, утянув за собой и несостоявшегося короля.

— Что это? — Дерек проигнорировал заинтересованный взгляд девушки в форме магазина и с отвращением уставился на низкий стеллаж, устланный футболками самых разнообразных расцветок.

— Перестань, — Стайлз отнял у Дерека красные узкие джинсы и положил их на место, покачав головой. — Кстати… Я, конечно, не очень любил историю в школе, но на сто процентов уверен в том, что никаких Хейлов на трон не всходило. Может, тебе не нужно возвращаться?

— Я должен стать королем, — упрямо пробормотал Дерек, оглядываясь по сторонам. Он едва не шугался от стеллажей с одеждой. — Наша семья очень давно держит власть в руках, и я не могу все упустить.

— Но я уверен, что… — Стайлз не смог договорить. Дерек толкнул парня в ближайшую примерочную и захлопнул за собой дверцу, почти навалившись на удивленного Стайлза. — Эмм… Чувак, ты безусловно очень горяч и все такое, но я не готов к таким быстрым развитиям отношений.

— Говорю и показываю один раз, — раздраженно выдохнул Дерек, едва слышно зарычав, прежде чем его губы чуть выступили вперед под давлением острых клыков, а глаза загорелись лазурным цветом, но все это пропало в следующее же мгновение. — Мы оборотни и у нас своя иерархия. У нас есть договоренность с вашими королями, поэтому я не удивлен, что о нас не упоминают до сих пор. Хотя мне было бы интересно, какие сейчас отношения у оборотней и людей.

— Ну вы явно не прячетесь в лесах. Подозреваю, что ходите среди нас, — Стайлз медленно сглотнул, стараясь не думать о том, что его зажимает в тесной примерочной очень горячий парень, да еще и оборотень. — Хорошо, что ко мне какой-нибудь вампир не наведался. Эти парни нигде не выглядят дружелюбными.

— Вы, люди, порой такие смешные, — Дерек негромко фыркнул и чуть отстранился, продолжая тем не менее опираться руками на стенку позади Стайлза. — Вампиров в вашем понимании не существует. Не тех, кто пьет кровь. Но существуют энергетические вампиры. Их невозможно обнаружить, если он не заиграется, — Дерек наклонился слишком близко, всматриваясь в коньячную радужку чужих глаз. — Но они предпочитают пить силы из кого-то вроде тебя.

— Эмм… — Стайлз заставил себя оторвать взгляд от приоткрытых губ Дерека. — Кого-то вроде тех, кто раздражает окружающих?

— Я говорю о людях с искрой, — Дерек опустил ладонь на быстро вздымающуюся грудь парня, ощущая, как быстро бьется чужое сердце. — Скорее всего меня поэтому и забросило к тебе. Ты — катализатор. И ты должен помочь мне отправиться домой, пока будущее не изменилось в худшую сторону.

— Молодые люди? — открывшая дверцу примерочной девушка застыла со стопкой вещей в руках, осматривая открывшуюся ее глазам картину.

— А вас не учили, что вламываться к переодевающимся людям плохо? — тут же ощетинился Стайлз, потому что с вмешательством Дерек тут же отстранился.

— Но…

— А это мы возьмем, спасибо, — Стайлз отобрал вещи у удивленной девушки и тут же захлопнул дверцу перед ее носом. — Ладно, давай уже оденем тебя, а потом будем думать, что делать дальше, — Стайлз вручил одежду Дереку, а сам присел на небольшую полочку примерочной, невинно оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Тебе не кажется, что стоит выйти? — Дерек указал пальцем на дверцу и вопросительно приподнял брови, но Стайлз только отзеркалил его жест и с улыбкой пожал плечами.

— А ты стесняешься?

Не успел Стайлз и еще одного слова вставить, как его выставили за дверь, показательно громко захлопнув ее перед носом Стилински.

— Вот и помогай потом лю… оборотням. И где хваленая собачья преданность? — пробубнил он себе под нос, а после услышал, как за стенкой недовольно и грозно зарычали. — Ой ладно-ладно, я молчу.

Стайлз разместился на небольшом диванчике в зале и глубоко вздохнул. Что ж, он жаловался на свою скучную жизнь и теперь вот — получил разнообразие. Только что с ним теперь делать, он понятия не имел, но определенно собирался помочь Дереку. Таким парням не отказывают ни в чем.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


	2. Chapter 2

Стайлз не стал ничего говорить по поводу выбранной Дереком одежды. Серьезно, кто мог ожидать, что будущий король предпочтет черные джинсы, майку и кожаную куртку?

После того, как они разобрались с тем, что такое искра и что Стайлзу с ней делать, они вместе отправились в библиотеку, потому что интернет не дал абсолютно никаких результатов.

— Хорошо, ладно… — Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и медленно осмотрелся по сторонам, скользя взглядом по книжным полкам. — Работы предстоит очень много, чувак. Тут есть книги по демонологии, мистицизму, истории и даже фантастика… Ну, знаешь, на всякий случай, — Стайлз повернулся к Дереку и едва успел выхватить у того из рук толстую книгу. — Давай вот историю ты трогать не будешь.

— Я не имею отношения к истории людей, так что если узнаю события на пару столетий вперед, то не случится ничего страшного, — Дерек недовольно рыкнул, и Стайлз очень постарался не вздрогнуть, когда радужки чужих глаз окрасились в алый.

— Я в курсе, но давай мы все же не будем рисковать, ладно? Конечно, если ты узнаешь, мне-то ничего не будет, но все же будет неудобно перед другим будущим, понимаешь?

— Какое еще другое будущее? — Дерек с новым недовольным рыком позволил увести себя в самый дальний угол помещения, с которого и решил начать Стайлз.  
— Я читал исследования по этому поводу. Если человек… Ну или оборотень в твоем случае меняет будущее, то оно просто разветвляется, — заметив, что Дерек наконец с интересом его слушает, Стайлз оживился и сел прямо на пыльный пол, заставив и Дерека опуститься рядом. — Ну смотри. Допустим время идет вектором… прямой линией. Если человек меняет будущее, которое уже как бы есть в этом векторе, то изменения идут уже другим, параллельным вектором. А так как я уже живу в своем векторе, то твои изменения меня никак не коснутся. Но они могут коснуться другого меня в параллельном будущем, если, конечно, я там вообще рожусь. Ведь любое малейшее изменение влечет за собой ужасную цепочку перемен.

— Ты… умный, — нахмурившись, пробормотал Дерек. Он действительно внимательно слушал рассуждения парня, и Стайлз отчего-то почувствовал спокойствие. Давно он много не болтал, когда никто не пытается его прервать или вообще абстрагироваться от размышлений Стилински.

— Вот этого я от тебя услышать точно не ожидал. Только полностью противоположное, — негромко рассмеялся Стайлз, все еще помня, что они в библиотеке.

— Почему? Ты очень раздражаешь и бесишь, но ты действительно умный. Вот в такие моменты тебя интересно слушать, — Дерек взял первую попавшуюся на глаза книгу и быстро пролистал ее. — А что, если кто-то не возвращается в прошлое так далеко? На пару лет, допустим? В какое будущее тогда он вернется?

— Если ему удастся вернуться, то скорее всего это будет новый вектор прошлого, которое он изменил. А если нет, то он просто застрянет в своеобразной временной петле. Тогда его вектор будет иметь форму окружности, — Стайлз нарисовал в воздухе круг и взглянул на рассматривающего его Дерека. — То есть если он не сможет вернуться в будущее, то он будет проживать время до своего путешествия в прошлое и вновь совершать это путешествие. А если вернется на большее время и умрет раньше этого момента, то в итоге его вектор все равно будет проходить до точки путешествия и возвращаться назад, опять образовывая окружность. То есть в любом случае получится замкнутый круг, — Стайлз вновь нарисовал в воздухе круг несколько раз и пожал плечами. — В твоем случае уже создан новый вектор времени. И даже если ты вернешься в прошлое, он скорее всего замкнется. На самом деле, это все очень сложно и наверняка предугадать никогда не получится.

— Я и половины не понял из того, что ты сказал, — Дерек хмыкнул и положил на колени Стайлза тяжелую потрепанную книгу. — Ты еще не забыл, зачем мы здесь?

— Я уже десять минут рассуждаю, зачем мы здесь, — фыркнув, Стайлз открыл книгу и углубился в чтение, быстро переворачивая страницы.

Его взгляд цеплялся за нужные слова, но в целом текст не представлял для них никакой ценности.

Прошло не меньше двух часов их нахождения в библиотеке. За все время вокруг человека и оборотня накопилось множество просмотренных ими книг, но ни в одной из них не было ничего, что могло бы помочь Дереку вернуться домой.

— Может, нам уже пора читать детские сказки? Вдруг там что-то есть? — Стайлз откинулся на стену позади себя и поерзал на полу, тихо застонав от боли в затекших мышцах. — Господи, моя задница уже онемела.

Дерек вновь только рыкнул в ответ. У оборотня, кажется, не хватало выдержки безрезультатно сидеть на месте.

— Перестань рычать. Я тоже не в восторге, что мне приходится помогать тебе. Безвозмездно, позволь заметить, — не успел Стайлз договорить, как Дерек резко дернулся вперед и уже в следующую секунду он нависал над парнем, упираясь руками в стену и вновь сверкая алой радужкой глаз. — Эй, ты чего это…

— Я не могу сдерживать своего волка в этом мире. Путешествие во времени пошатнуло мой контроль над ним, и он очень хочет вырваться, — Дерек начал тяжело дышать и скрести отросшими когтями по стене, а Стайлз очень старался не поддаваться панике. Очень не хотелось думать, что его могут порвать на лоскуты в любой момент.

— Слушай, ну ты это… Не знаю, что ты делаешь обычно… Дыши там глубже, успокаивай ритм сердца…

— Я за твоим бешенным сердцебиением собственного не разбираю, — низко прорычал Дерек и наклонился ниже. Его отросшие клыки почти коснулись обветренных губ Стайлза, и парень невольно вздрогнул, зажмурив глаза. Он и сам не знал чего ждет — боли или поцелуя, потому как в ином случае так близко наклоняться к нему не было смысла.

— Господи боже… — сбивчиво прошептал Стайлз, и в следующую секунду почувствовал, как его губы жестко сминают в грубом порывистом поцелуе. Дыхание перехватило, но Дерек отстранился почти сразу же.

— Блять… Мне нужно перекинуться, я не могу его сдерживать, — Дерек поднялся на ноги так быстро, будто Стайлз был ядовитым.

— Я… Я не… — Стайлз наверное впервые не знал, что сказать, но Дерек и не собирался его слушать. Он развернулся и стремительно покинул помещение, оставив Стайлза на полу одного и абсолютно растерянного.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


	3. Chapter 3

— Дерек, у меня отличные новости! — Стайлз буквально влетел в комнату и едва не споткнулся о ком одежды. — Я нашел человека, который знает, что нужно делать!  
Прошло не меньше двух недель, как Дерек поселился у Стайлза. О случае в библиотеке они не говорили, но напряжение присутствовало всегда, когда они оставались одни, что происходило чаще, чем кто-либо из них хотел.

— Помнится, ты уже говорил это три дня назад, — Дерек сидел в компьютерном кресле и лениво покачивался, подозрительно принюхиваясь к пачке чипсов. Он успел перепробовать весь фаст-фуд и каждый раз откровенно кривился, называя «еду будущего» настоящей отравой.

— Я не виноват, что тот чувак оказался психопатом с голосами в голове. В любом случае, он ведь не исполнил свой ритуал с мертвой козой и горячей смолой, так ведь? В наше время никому нельзя верить, — Стайлз тяжело вздохнул и отобрал чипсы у оборотня, кинув пачку на кровать. — Но на этот раз я уверен на все сто двадцать процентов из ста. Мужик умный, адекватный, и я задал ему несколько вопросов, чтобы убедиться, что он знает, о чем говорит. И нам не потребуется никаких жертвоприношений. Только концентрация и немного собственных усилий.

— Хорошо, — Дерек поднялся на ноги и накинул кожаную куртку, с которой почти сроднился за проведенное в этом мире время. — Мы можем сделать это сегодня? Мой волк все чаще выходит из-под контроля. Это не приведет к хорошему.

— Ты и так целыми ночами ловишь белок в парке, куда уж хуже, — закатил глаза Стайлз, тут же направившись на выход. — Мужика зовут Алан Дитон. Он сказал, что их семья многие века хранит тайну оборотней и помогает им. И он знает о семье Хейлов, хоть я и не называл твоей фамилии.

— Друиды, — согласно кивнул Дерек, кажется, несколько воодушевившись идеей. — Если я прав, то он точно сможет нам помочь.

— Отлично, — Стайлз радостно улыбнулся, но Дерек не смог не почувствовать запах легкого разочарования.

***

— Итак, Стайлз, — Дитон закончил рисовать какие-то непонятные символы на полу и выпрямился. — Сейчас практически все зависит от тебя. Ты должен почувствовать эту искру внутри себя и позволить ей разгореться. У тебя нет практики, поэтому твоих сил не хватит, но ты можешь позаимствовать их у волка Дерека. Тот не будет против, — Дитон многозначительно взглянул в сторону оборотня, но Дерек и бровью не повел на подобный выпад в свою сторону.

— И как я должен это сделать? Я имею в виду, на словах все звучит предельно просто, но… Я понятия не имею, как мне искать в себе эту искру. И уж тем более я не представляю, как мне взять силу у какого-то волка внутри этого хмурого мужика, — Стайлз указал пальцем на Дерека, и тот сдержал в себе порыв дернуться вперед и укусить раздражающего человека. Волк метался внутри и с каждым часом все больше зверел.

— Все решает вера, — Дитон как-то по-отцовски похлопал Стайлза по плечу и слегка улыбнулся. — Тебе нужно просто верить, что ты это можешь. Что у тебя уже внутри горит огонь, что сила волка уже твоя. Больше тебе ничего не понадобится делать. Дерек, — Дитон обернулся к оборотню. — Тебе нужно лишь сконцентрироваться на времени, куда ты хочешь вернуться. Остальное силы равновесия сделают сами. Как я уже сказал — ничего сложного.

— Ага, ничего, — несколько нервно усмехнулся Стайлз. — Не считая того, что мне нужно на пару минут стать магом.

— Магия — понятие эфемерное. Ты не станешь магом и ничего избранного в тебе нет. У многих людей внутри есть искра, просто они понятия не имеют, как ею пользоваться, — Дитон достал из шкафчика пакет с травами и принялся раскладывать их на столе. — То, что ты сделаешь сегодня — лишь толчок. Природа сама знает, что ей нужно исправить, потому что путешествия во времени всегда были и будут против ее законов равновесия. Люди с искрой не маги. Они просто находят с природой общий язык, так скажем. Они отдают ей свою энергию, а она в ответ усиливает их веру. Ты ведь знаешь выражение, что мысли материальны?

— Вот черт… А я уже почти поверил, что смогу вызывать дождь и молнии одним взмахом руки. А как много могут друиды? Они ведь гораздо опытнее в этом плане, так? — Стайлз присел на высокий стул и заинтересованно взглянул на Дитона, который охотно делился своими знаниями. Дерек продолжал стоять в стороне и, судя по всему, усиленно боролся со своим волком.

— Сила друидов в их знаниях. Мы всегда помогали мистическим существам вроде оборотней, но ничего выдающегося в этом нет. Просто мы многое знаем о магическом мире. Наша сила в знаниях и только, — Дитон вновь слегка улыбнулся и указал рукой на символы на полу. — Встаньте туда. Стайлз, закрой глаза и сосредоточься. Поверь. Дерек, можешь отпустить волка, — Дитон начертил ровный круг рябинового пепла вокруг них. — Давайте, ребята. И, Стайлз, — мужчина замолчал на пару секунд, подождав, пока парень на него посмотрит. — Удачи. И ничему не удивляйся.

— Да я уже давно не удивляюсь, — усмехнувшись, Стайлз закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул.

Он все еще понятия не имел, что именно ему нужно делать, поэтому последовал совету Дитона. Он просто заставил себя верить всеми силами в то, что все обязательно получится, хоть за это короткое время он и привык к Дереку. Необщительному, раздражительному и слишком горячему для обычного человека.  
Дерека не хотелось отпускать, но Стайлз прекрасно видел, как оборотень мучается в этом времени. Ему было необходимо попасть домой, поэтому Стайлз действительно очень старался поверить, чтобы помочь Хейлу.

Прошло не меньше десяти минут, но ничего не происходило, поэтому Стайлз огорченно выдохнул и покачал головой.

— Так и знал, что ничего не… — он запнулся, когда открыл глаза, потому что они вдвоем стояли посреди густого леса. — Дерек, — Стайлз осторожно позвал оборотня и растерянно обернулся. — А почему я здесь?

— Не знаю, но у меня есть подозрение. Поспешим, мы вернулись в день моей инициации, — Дерек уверенным шагом направился вглубь леса, и Стайлзу не оставалось ничего, кроме как последовать за ним.

Минут через пять они вышли к небольшому селу, окруженному лесом, и Стайлз невольно присвистнул, так как ожидал увидеть дикую стаю. Хотя ему стоило догадаться еще при появлении Дерека, ведь тот был одет действительно как настоящий принц из прошлого.

— И как у вас все должно происходить? — Стайлз невольно поежился под пристальными взглядами оборотней, которые не могли не почувствовать человека, но не пытались даже приблизиться, так как Дерек вел его за руку. Видимо, во избежание несчастного случая с раздиранием на части бедного Стилински. По крайней мере, Стайлз себя мысленно убеждал в этом, чтобы его сердце не билось о грудную клетку как сумасшедшее.

— Моя мать умерла. Она была альфой и передала мне свою силу, которая проснется в сегодняшнее полнолуние, — Дерек остановился у небольшого дома и подтолкнул Стайлза внутрь. — Здесь живет наш советник. Друид. Думаю, он тебе все объяснит.

— А ты не идешь?

— У меня еще есть дела. Я предупрежу кого-нибудь, и он проводит тебя ко мне после того, как вы закончите, — Дерек как-то странно взглянул на дверь, развернулся и быстро скрылся за поворотом, оставив Стайлза одного.

— Эм… Привет? — он осторожно приоткрыл дверь и улыбнулся сидящей за столом женщине. — У нас тут такая история…

— Мне уже сообщили, — она мягко улыбнулась и указала рукой на стул напротив. — Присаживайся. Меня зовут Ненси.

— Когда вас успели предупредить? Мы ведь…

— Кое-кто из волчат видел, как пропал Дерек. А потом он вернулся с человеком в странной одежде. Не трудно догадаться, на самом деле. Такое уже бывало, но лишь однажды и очень давно.

— Что бывало, простите? — Стайлз осторожно присел на предложенный стул и взволнованно покусал нижнюю губу. — Что происходит?

— Сегодня Дерек должен принять силу альфы. У него хороший контроль над волком, но не над самими собой. Он считает себя самодостаточным оборотнем, однако с новой силой ему понадобится новый якорь, чтобы не сойти с ума и не начать убивать всех подряд. Поэтому его выбросило к его паре. Если бы не все это, то вы бы никогда не встретились.

— Я его пара? Подождите… А если бы ему не нужно было становиться альфой, он прожил бы без пары всю жизнь? И я?

— Ну что за глупости, — Ненси мягко рассмеялась и покачала головой. — Он бы выбрал себе волчицу и прожил бы с ней свою жизнь. И ты выбрал бы себе человека, которого бы полюбил. Пара волка — это не судьба, это выбор. Просто в данном случае требуется твое вмешательство. Только ты сможешь помочь ему справиться с этой силой. И, прости, но вернуться домой не выйдет.

— То есть… я останусь здесь? Навсегда? — Стайлз попытался выровнять сбившееся дыхание и на секунду прикрыл глаза. — Ладно, к этому я не был готов…

— Все будет хорошо, Стайлз, — Ненси накрыла своей рукой ладонь парня и вновь улыбнулась. — Быть с волком не так уж плохо. К тому же между вами наверняка уже образовалась связь. Вы оба этого хотите, так что просто попытайся. Тебе у нас понравится.

Стайлз вышел из дома советника как громом пораженный. Он не знал, что ему делать, что говорить Дереку, а из головы не уходили мысли об отце. Что с ним будет, когда он поймет, что его сын пропал?

— Ты Стайлз, верно? Я Скотт, — незнакомый парень дружелюбно улыбнулся и протянул руку, которую Стайлз автоматически пожал, растерянно кивая.  
По дороге к дому Хейлов Стайлз успел узнать много о жизни оборотней, об их обычаях, традициях и правилах.

Ближе к вечеру его успели нагрузить кучей работы, чтобы успеть к ночи, когда Дерек примет силу альфы и станет вожаком этой огромной стаи.

За всей суматохой Стайлз уже позабыл о своих тягостных мыслях. Он с восхищением смотрел, как горят в темноте глаза Дерека, хоть и видел подобное раньше. Но в этот момент он каждой клеточкой тела чувствовал, как в Дереке просыпается сила. Он словно стал еще больше и мускулистее, а черты его лица заострились. И Стайлз не мог оторвать от оборотня взгляда, когда тот мягкой походкой приблизился к нему. И в тот момент Стайлз понял, что пропал, потому что ни за что не хотелось покидать сильных горячих объятий. И плевать было, что на них смотрит полсотни оборотней. Ненси была права. Быть с волком весьма неплохо.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
